Cluefire
Cluefire is a slender, fluffy, beautiful, clever, slightly muscular, mysterious, blue-gray, silver, cream, brown, gold, black, and white she-cat with unusual neon-green and neon-blue chemical stains, fiery mottled ginger paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly and cloudy, mysterious, fiery amber eyesRevealed in the PearlClan Alleiances. She is the medicine cat of PearlClan, and the unknown kit of Willowcloud and RockfallRevealed by Luna. Unknown to anyone, she possesses the power to bend the fabric of time to her own willRevealed by Luna. She possesses this power due to being the daughter and granddaughter of two prophecy cats, Willowcloud and DovesongRevealed by Luna. History Cluekit was born to Willowcloud and Rockfall in DarknessClan. Her siblings were Snowkit (Snowpool), Wingkit (Wingwater), Sloekit (Sloethorn), and Quickkit (Quickflame). When she was two moons old, Willowcloud gave her away because she couldn't take care of her anymore. She was given to Lighttalon and Weedfoot in PearlClan. She seemed to show interest in becoming a medicine cat. She becomes and apprentice, Cluepaw, with her mentor being Waterwish. Cluepaw becomes the medicine cat apprentice when Waterwish discovers that she wishes to become one. She is apprenticed to Berryfur She recieves her full name, Cluefire. She meets Ripplewater and falls in love with him. The two become mates. She discovers that she's expecting Ripplewater's kits. Her kits are born: Adderkit and Lilykit. Her kits are apprenticed. During a battle with ClawClan, Berryfur is killed and she becomes the medicine cat of PearlClan. She takes on an apprentice, Foxpaw. She is shown to have strange dreams, along with Shinystar. Neither of them know what the dreams mean. Trivia *She has no clue her real parents and her siblings are in DawnClan *Lighttalon, Weedfoot, and Waterwish are dead *She has discovered her power; however, no other living soul knows her power Family Mate: ' : RipplewaterRevealed in the PearlClan Alleiances - Living '''Kits: ' : AdderpawRevealed in the PearlClan Alleiances, December 23, 2010 - Living : LilypawRevealed in the PearlClan Alleiances, December 23, 2010 - Living 'Mother: ' : WillowcloudRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. 'Father: ' : RockfallRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. 'Siblings: ' : SnowpoolRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. : WingwaterRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. : SloethornRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. : QuickflameRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. : BaysongRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. : ClawstrikeRevealed by Luna - Living, DawnClan cat. Quotes "Where are we going, mama?" -'''Cluekit to Willowcloud DarknessClan Roleplay "L- l- lighttalon! No!" -'Cluepaw to Lighttalon' PearlClan Roleplay, Lighttalon's death "Okay, Waterwish. You've discovered my dream." -'Cluepaw to Waterwish' PearlClan Roleplay "I love you Ripplewater" -'Cluefire to Ripplewater' PearlClan Roleplay "Mintpaw, can you watch Adderkit and Lilykit for me?" -'Cluefire to Mintpaw' PearlClan Roleplay References and Citations Category:She-cat Category:Cats of PearlClan Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Queen Category:Cats of DarknessClan Category:Medicine Cat Category:Kit Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Half-Clan Category:Cats of Clans Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats